1. Field
This document relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same that can provide a state that can easily select necessary information by forming information into a group and displaying the information according to a motion of a body.
2. Related Art
As the functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals.
To support and enhance functions of a terminal, it can be considered to improve a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal.
A variety of recent terminals including mobile terminals provide more complex and various functions.